


Round Two

by sperrywink



Series: Alive [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hope, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: The morning after New Year's Eve.





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> For all the readers who wished for a morning after. I did too.

Blaine gradually came awake and to awareness that the warmth along his back was a person. The events of the night before came crashing across his consciousness, but he was too replete to tense up even though part of his mind was shocked that he had slept with Sebastian. That was the part that still loved Kurt and knew how he would react to the news (if he still cared), even after eight months of no contact. It was getting smaller and smaller, but Blaine wondered if he would ever be completely free of it.

The majority of him was squealing in delight at how he felt. His ass was sore in the good way, Sebastian was a welcome warm weight at his back, and the rest of his brain was thrilled he could actually move on from Kurt _finally_. Even if this was a one-night-stand, it was one step further into a new relationship, even if not one with Sebastian. The possibility was there to feel fulfilled by _someone who wasn’t Kurt_. It felt like progress.

So, Blaine didn’t tense up, and didn’t go to the bathroom as his bladder demanded, but instead laid there enjoying the feeling for as long as he could with Sebastian snoring softly behind him. He kept his eyes closed to savor the sensations, and it wasn’t until long delicious minutes later that Sebastian shifted and his arm, which had been loose over Blaine’s waist, tightened as he woke up.

Sebastian shifted his hips to nestle his cock deeper along Blaine’s crack and said, “Well this is a delightful start to the new year.” His voice was a little husky and he sounded content too.

Blaine smiled at nothing. “I must admit it’s an improvement over what I had planned.”

“Drowning your sorrows alone as I seem to recall?” His arm tightened again.

“Not even that. I didn’t have any alcohol. I was just going to Skype Sam. He’s a couple hours ahead and would be home by then.”

“Well, I’m definitely an improvement then.”

Blaine snorted. “Still as arrogant as ever, I see.”

Sebastian shrugged behind him, and then Blaine felt a nip at his shoulder blade. He said, “It works for me.”

“So you tell me.” Sebastian continued to nibble along his shoulder, but Blaine’s bladder was getting more insistent, so with a resigned sigh, Blaine asked, “Bathroom?”

“To the right and there are spare toothbrushes in the drawer,” Sebastian replied with his own sigh, and with one last lick, he rolled away from Blaine so Blaine could get up.

Blaine swung his feet to the floor, and sat up with a stretch. He risked a look back at Sebastian’s face, and was pleased to see Sebastian looking as satisfied as he felt. Sebastian had one arm in back of his head, while the other trailed along Blaine’s back gently. Blaine quirked a smile, and then pulled on his boxer-briefs to head to the bathroom.

After peeing and brushing his teeth, Blaine exited the bathroom to find Sebastian in his own underwear waiting to enter. As they traded places, Sebastian said, “There’s a Keurig in the kitchen. Help yourself.”

Blaine smiled at him, wondering a bit at how comfortable he felt with Sebastian. Sebastian was obviously used to one-night-stands, but Blaine wasn’t. This wasn’t like with Eli where he felt guilty and uncomfortable the whole time. It wasn’t like with Kurt either, where Kurt’s shyness sometimes made things awkward. Blaine didn’t feel exposed with Sebastian and felt remarkably comfortable with him. He pondered it more on his way to the kitchen and as he chose a dark roast coffee from the spinning dispenser.

He wasn’t sure if he had just grown more comfortable in his skin, or if it had to do with his long-standing relationship with Sebastian. Sure, it was rocky and full of ups and downs, but Sebastian was so comfortable sexually, it was easy to let that rub off on you.

As Blaine’s coffee cup started filling, Sebastian came into the kitchen and got down a coffee cup. He leaned against the counter next to Blaine, and asked, “So you didn’t go back to Ohio for Christmas break?”

“No, I did. I just came back early. Ohio reminds me of Kurt. It’s hard to be there and maintain some distance.”

“Ah, yes, the ‘never talk to me again’ directive.” Blaine made a face at him, and Sebastian just chuckled lightly. Blaine’s coffee was done now, so he took his mug and moved over so Sebastian could make his own coffee. He also chose a dark roast, but Blaine wasn’t surprised since he imagined Sebastian had a bit of a hangover and could use the boost. He wasn’t surprised when Sebastian also took a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank half of it while he waited for his coffee.

Blaine settled at the little café table in the corner with his coffee and asked, “Did you go back?”

“God no. I’m never going back to Ohio again unless I have to.”

“What about your family?”

“Only my dad lives there, and he travels a lot. I can see him in different places, not stuffy old Ohio.”

“Does your mom still live in France?”

“Yeah, but she was on a cruise over the holidays, so no point in going there.”

“Well, I’m glad you were here. I was pretty down before you showed up at the party.”

“First New Year’s without Kurt?” 

Sebastian was scrutinizing him closely, and Blaine gave him a half-smile. “Second, but still hard, yeah. I’m getting over him, but there’s a piece of me that still misses him and it’s hard to reason with. It’s why I came here. I knew I would need the distance. Why’d you come west?”

“I got a lacrosse scholarship to Stanford, and with that added to my trust fund, I could pay my own way through college. It’s a relief not depending on dear old dad.”

“Your scholarship pays for this place? Cause, it’s kind of swanky.”

“The scholarship pays for school. The trust fund is enough to pay for my swanky pad.” Sebastian added an eyeroll at the end, and Blaine lightly kicked his feet in retaliation. Their naked feet tangled as Sebastian moved to trap his, and they played footsie for a couple moments until Blaine laughed and blushed lightly as Sebastian’s foot caressed his calf.

Sebastian looked pleased with himself and drained his coffee. He asked, “So are you hungry or could I interest you in a round two?” He smirked and winked ostentatiously.

Blaine snorted, but couldn’t stop his wide smile. He could now acknowledge that he found Sebastian funny. He took stock of how he felt, but since he had eaten a pizza late last night, he wasn’t too hungry. Looking over at Sebastian’s bare chest and ripped abs, he knew what he wanted. He craved that feeling of living life to the fullest he had experienced last night. Still, because he felt odd being as forthright as Sebastian, he coyly said, “I can probably be convinced.”

A curious expression flittered across Sebastian’s face and he finally said, looking off to the side, “What if there is no convincing, just asking?”

Blaine stilled. He was used to being pursued by Sebastian, and being enticed into going for coffee and answering texts. To admit he had done those things because he had wanted to and would go back to bed with Sebastian because he wanted to, seemed dangerous. But Blaine was tired of being a coward and hiding, so he squared his shoulders and stood, holding out his hand. “Take me to bed, Sebastian.”

Sebastian looked shocked for a second, but then a wide, endearing smile bloomed on his face, and Blaine waited for some smarmy words from Sebastian, but all he did was take Blaine’s hand and stand up. He leaned over for a quick kiss, which Blaine closed his eyes and returned. It was softer than he was expecting, more tender and tentative.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked curiously at Sebastian, but he was already turning towards the doorway to head back to the bedroom. Blaine let Sebastian tug him along, his mind whirling and wondering, and his body tingling in anticipation. 

Sebastian turned when they reached the bedroom and pulled Blaine into his arms. Going willingly, and suddenly eager, Blaine leaned up for a quick and dirty kiss. He could feel Sebastian’s cock hardening against his belly, and it lit a fire all along his center. A low moan escaped him, which encouraged Sebastian’s roaming hands to grab his ass and pull them tightly together.

Blaine moaned again.

Slipping his hands under Blaine’s underwear now, Sebastian was kissing him fervently, and Blaine was swept away by delicious sensations. Now it was his turn to tug Sebastian towards the bed, letting Sebastian ease down his boxer-briefs as they stumbled towards it.

Blaine tumbled onto the bed, followed by Sebastian who began sucking bruises into his inner thighs. Blaine’s legs spread wider and one hand grabbed Sebastian’s hair as Sebastian hit the perfect spot at the corner of his groin. Panting heavily as the rush of sensation washed over him, Blaine pulled on Sebastian’s hair to get him up into kissing distance.

Sebastian resisted for a second, and then came up in a surge, kissing like that was what he needed instead of air. Blaine could relate. He felt like he needed Sebastian to kiss him more than he needed anything else right at that moment too.

Sebastian pushed until Blaine was lying on his back and Sebastian was spread out over him. His weight felt delicious and was perfect hardness to rub against for Blaine. The kissed and squirmed until both were naked, and Sebastian was using one finger to caress Blaine’s hole. Blaine felt desired and _seen_ for the first time in a long time, not just since he stopped talking to Kurt, but from months before that too.

He was shaking it was so overwhelmingly good. He broke off their kiss to demand, “Now, now, now.”

Sebastian groaned out an affirmative, and reached over for the lube they had left out the night before. They shifted around until Sebastian was lying along his back, while Blaine was tilted forward with his upper knee bent to provide better access for Sebastian’s questing fingers.

Prepping him quickly, both of them too impatient for teasing, Sebastian finally reached for the condom after Blaine pleaded with him to get in him already. Sebastian huffed out a laugh as he slid on the condom and said, “I love how impatient you are for my cock.”

Kissing Blaine’s shoulder, he pushed inside Blaine, and Blaine was overcome with how good it felt. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine’s torso to hold him in place, and then thrust hard, causing Blaine to shudder and moan out his name. He reached back to hold Sebastian’s hip as Sebastian built up to a driving rhythm.

Eventually Blaine was half on his front with his hand reaching out and grabbing the pillow as Sebastian thrust into him repeatedly. Sebastian was muttering behind him while kissing his shoulders and neck, but it seemed to be in indistinct French and Blaine’s wasn’t good enough except to catch the random word like love and sweetheart. Eventually Sebastian reared up and pushed Blaine down further as his thrusts became erratic. His hand reached out and his fingers tangled with Blaine’s as Blaine released the pillow to grab onto Sebastian.

Blaine squeezed back as he panted out his own affirmatives and endearments. Never mind alive, he felt like he was on fire with passion and bursting into a billion stars right now. Going supernova. And then he was coming and shaking like a leaf and it felt like his mind transported through space and time it was so good.

Vaguely Blaine could hear Sebastian cursing from behind him, but it felt like a million miles away as he wafted on waves of ecstasy. Sebastian pushed again and he moved bonelessly to allow Sebastian to get on top of him and chase his own orgasm. Every time Sebastian thrust, more stars burst behind Blaine’s eyelids and it was glorious, and over too soon and not soon enough as Sebastian came too, with Blaine’s name on his lips and a couple quick jerks of his hips.

Sebastian hung poised over him for long moments while they both came down, and then released Blaine’s hand to hold the condom as he withdrew and collapsed to the side. Blaine was in the rapidly cooling wet spot, but he still felt too boneless to move. His eyes fluttered closed.

An indeterminant amount of time later, Sebastian was coaxing him onto his side, and a warm washcloth was cleaning him off. He murmured thanks or maybe Sebastian’s name, but he was quickly falling back asleep.

When he woke for the second time, he could feel Sebastian lying half-underneath him, but not soft as if in sleep. Yawning, he tightened his hold on Sebastian, and then looked up to find Sebastian lowering his phone, to smile at him. “Awake, killer?”

“Yeah, sorry for conking out.”

“No problem. I took it as a compliment on my fucking skills.”

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian’s wiggling eyebrows, but he couldn’t help but think, it was definitely a compliment on Sebastian’s skills. He couldn’t ever remember feeling as orgasmic-ly high as he did this morning. He just wasn’t going to tell Sebastian that.

Putting down his phone, Sebastian wrapped both arms around him. “How about that brunch now? I have cheesy eggs and toast.”

Blaine looked at him a bit in surprise, but tried to hide it, simply saying, “Sounds good.” He had always understood that Sebastian was a love ‘em and leave ‘em type, and he was kind of expecting Sebastian to hurry him out the door now that he had gotten what he wanted.

As he again put on his boxer-briefs and made a side-trip to the bathroom, he thought about it and what it might mean. He had enjoyed (understatement) being with Sebastian, but he didn’t know if there could be more there to build a relationship on, or even if Sebastian wanted that. Blaine was kind of surprised his mind had gone there, but he guessed once a romantic, always a romantic, even on a one-night-stand with Sebastian of all people.

Sebastian was already cooking the eggs when Blaine made it back to the kitchen. He asked, “Can I get plates or something?”

Sebastian pointed with the spatula towards a cabinet, but didn’t seem into conversation, so Blaine left him to it, and found plates and silverware to set the table. The eggs were finishing up, so Sebastian had put in the bread in the toaster as well, so Blaine got butter and picked up the toast on his way back to the table. Sebastian divvied up the cheesy eggs, and they settled at the table again.

Blaine found he was starving, and the eggs tasted delicious so he inhaled them. Sebastian was eating slower, but still seemed to be caught in his thoughts, so Blaine didn’t say much beyond, “Can I make you coffee?”

He used the time to reflect on Sebastian and what he wanted for the future. He didn’t know if Sebastian was over him now that he had gotten him in bed, but he kind of hoped not. Which was a surprise to him. He hadn’t thought much about Sebastian in the past couple months, but he admitted now that was less a reflection on his feelings about Sebastian and more on his obsession with Kurt.

He could see building a future with Sebastian, which was a scary but exhilarating thought. He hadn’t been able to envision a future at all without Kurt. So, he didn’t want to leave it as just a one-night-stand with bonus morning sex. He wanted to keep feeling hopeful and… alive, as he had said.

He just had to find the courage to broach it with Sebastian, which was proving difficult the longer Sebastian was distracted and quiet.

Finally, Blaine asked, “Do you have plans for the rest of break?”

Sebastian finally locked gazes with him, and gave him one of his patented, flirtatious smiles. “Why? What did you have in mind?”

And Blaine could see two futures unrolling in front of his mind’s eye. One where he agreed to just a no-strings fling, and they eventually went their different ways, and one where he took the risk for more, and probably didn’t even get the flirtatious fling as Sebastian shot him down, but there was the possibility he got Sebastian for good. He bit his lip as he looked at Sebastian, and the silence extended.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask again, Blaine nonsensically said, “You.” 

Sebastian smiled, and Blaine knew a dirty joke was on the tip of his tongue, so he rushed to say, “I mean being with you, but not just a fling. I wanted to ask you out.”

Sebastian blinked his surprise. “You mean on a date?”

“Yeah, I mean I know it isn’t your type of thing, but I was wondering if you would make an exception. For me.”

Sebastian continued to watch him closely with raised eyebrows, but eventually said, “I’m not interested in being a Kurt-substitute.” He got up to put his plate and silverware in the dishwasher.

Blaine jumped up with his own dishes, and exclaimed, “No! You’re not. I can’t remember ever feeling like this. I’m not the same naïve boy who fell in love with Kurt. Kurt hasn’t come close to making me this happy in longer than I can remember. You made me feel things I haven’t felt before. I just wanted to see if it can go somewhere. If you were into that.”

Sebastian looked at him and then looked away, heaving a big sigh. Blaine’s stomach dropped. Blaine said, “You’re still into playing the field. I get it. No worries. Just thought I would ask.”

Now he wished he had gotten fully dressed and wasn’t just standing there like a dweeb in his underwear. He moved to hurry past Sebastian back to the bedroom and his clothes, but Sebastian reached out and stopped him with a grip on his arm. “I’m not saying no, just that I wasn’t expecting you to drop back into my life. Maybe we can see how break goes and then see how we feel at the beginning of the semester?”

Blaine searched his face for doubts. He found a lot, but he also found the hope he was feeling in Sebastian’s eyes as well. He beamed at Sebastian and rushed to agree. “Of course, yeah. That’s fine.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but leaned down for a quick kiss which Blaine was thrilled to return. Blaine continued to smile at Sebastian, and it felt like he was floating with all the hope he was feeling.


End file.
